Update:Armor/Clothing: new keywords and stat adjustments
Despite wotmud's lengthy history, we've never had all of our armor/clothing categorised by the playstyle it suits. What I mean by that is that there was no magic command an immortal could use to pull up a list of all abs armor, or all dodge clothing. Rather, we could only see items that respond to a keyword, for example all boots, or all tunics. As you might imagine, this was not ideal for keeping track of item stats and balance. Naive fool that I am, I stepped forward to attempt the task of doing something about this. I then took the opportunity to review all clothing and armor, once I had categorised all the items and written the stats out in a spreadsheet, keeping in mind recent feedback I'd had from a variety of other players and immortals. Finally, many weeks & hours later, I have some good news to report: All DODGE clothing will now respond to the keyword 'dodgeeq' All PARRY clothing/armor will now respond to the keyword 'parryeq' All LIGHT COMBO clothing/armor will now respond to the keyword 'lightcomboeq' All HEAVY COMBO clothing/armor will now respond to the keyword 'heavycomboeq' All ABS armor will now respond to the keyword 'abseq' All BASIC armor/clothing will respond to the keyword 'basiceq' A few items are suitable for more than one playstyle, and therefore may have more than one tag I have not included cloaks, capes, dress etc - at this stage only the 6 main eq slots are considered This will not only prove extremely useful for immortals, but we think players will benefit from the use of the new keywords too. Not only are they a good identifier for both experienced and new players alike, but they should make wearing/removing/etc sets of eq faster and easier. I'd encourage you to share the knowledge of these keywords so they become second nature to everyone :) As far as changes that are going to affect what you are wearing, well.... - I've changed very little about dodge, you may notice more sheaths however - I've added quite a bit of abs to the parry clothing set, this set should be more viable. Will it work in pk now? You be the judge. - I've fine tuned light combo, you should be able to put together sets with good def ranging from 50% to 65% abs - I've fine tuned heavier combo, you should be able to put together sets ranging from 65% through to the low 70%s, depending on how heavy you want to go. The sweet spot for retaining a solid def in heavy combo will be around 68-69%. Of course some of you do love to squeeze every tiny fraction of abs out that you can, I know! - Abs had the top end shaved off, there were issues reported with failing to hit through abs too often. Standard abs is 85% now, Murgoz 87%. Rounding up and fractions of abs % may be a factor, as ever. - Overall, I hope people can find some more options and not feel so limited in their choices, and I certainly want people to feel that combo is viable again. There is nothing stopping you from mixing and matching the various items to create a set that works for you. In fact I strongly encourage it! But where are the stats? We want to see all the stats! Well, I've saved the best news until last. Having done my bit I have just handed over a spreadsheet with all the armor/clothing stats to Palaemon. He is on a mission now to get my crappy formatting ship shape and release all the stats to you guys as soon as possible. Stay tuned! G